Chasing Legends
by DarkTygerWolf
Summary: Dean and Sam take a break from the whole Leviathan deal, and run into something that turns out to be a bit more complicated than they thought. When they find that someone involved is related to an old friend and has some supernatural-ish problems of his own, they feel obligated to help, and get thrown into something far bigger than anyone expected. OC/Dean


I, unfortunately, do not own any Supernatural characters... So... please, don't sue me. .'

However, I do own the characters of my creation.

* * *

The incessant beeping of Chase's alarm clock pulled him out of a deep sleep, and he lay there for a moment before smacking it to get it to shut off. He groaned and stood, stretching. Words could not even begin to describe how much he wanted to stay and bed and just sleep, but he regrettably couldn't. It was officially the last day of his senior year of high school. So close to getting out. Freedom was so sweet. He ran a hand through his short black hair, and trudged into the bathroom. At 20 - he'd been held back in grade school - he was fit and strong, his body in its prime. He'd never played sports, though he stayed active and exercised regularly. He stood at 6'5", and his height was envied by most of the other males at his school. The ones that knew he existed, anyway. He wasn't exactly popular. In fact, he tended to keep to the shadows and preferred to be invisible. Made things a hell of a lot easier. Didn't have to explain things. He looked at himself in the mirror, his strangely-colored deep violet eyes finding the scar on his cheek. As always, his gaze lingered on it for a moment before he went about his morning ritual of getting ready for the day.

As Chase was coming down the stairs, he nearly ran into his mother. He stopped himself in time, thankfully, and moved back. "Sorry," he apologized quickly, wincing when he noticed the purplish bruise just under her left eye. The woman smiled up at him sweetly. "No need to apologize. No go, don't want you to be late." she said, giving him a quick hug then going past him up the stairs. He stood there for a moment, trying to find his bearings. Late for...? Oh yeah, school. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, grabbing his backpack and slipping on his shades as he walked out of the house. He smiled to himself when he saw his baby, a black and red '70 Javelin. He'd put so much time and money into working on that car, getting it just right. Making it so he could wipe the pavement with anything and everything dumb enough to challenge him to a race. He'd modified it to the point where that thing could fly. It was a screamer, that was for sure. He walked over to his beautiful car and unlocked it, climbing into the nice black and red interior. Turning the key in the ignition, the Javelin roared to life and settled into a steady purr. He took a moment to put in a Korn CD, and headed out. The day was sure to be hell.

* * *

"Chase!"

Chase glanced around when he heard his name, and smiled when he saw his friend Dema running toward him. She was a short girl, only about, 5'1", so they made an odd pair. She was, actually, pretty much the complete opposite of him, what with her blond hair, blue eyes, and small frame. She hugged him, and they walked, side by side, from Chase's car into the school. "Happy that the year's finally coming to a close?" Dema said with a quiet sigh. Chase laughed. "Yeah. I'm honestly just glad I'm gonna be gettin' out of here. I'll no longer be a Forest Glen Timberwolf." he said happily. Dema pouted. "Couldn't you just find a way to stay one more year? I'll be alone without you." she pleaded. Chase rolled his eyes. "Sorry Dema, no can do. Besides, you have plenty of friends here. You're the popular one." She couldn't argue with him there. She had always been popular, and everyone loved her. Which made it very easy for her to get whatever she wanted. "Yeah, but I'll miss you." she insisted. He chuckled, shaking his head as the bell rang. "You'll still see me every day. I'll take you home, as always. Now, you'd better get to class. He gave the girl a soft push at his last comment. She hit him in the arm then ran off, instantly falling into step next to some of her cheerleader friends. He watched her round the corner, then he headed off in the direction of his first class. The sad truth was, this was his last year in Forest Glen. After he got out of school, he was gone. It was the only way he could protect his mother. He couldn't stand to see her get hurt on his account. He hated to lie to Dema, but he had to. If he told her what was really going on, she'd try to help him. Or stop him. Or go with him. Either way, it would just result in her getting hurt. And he didn't want that on his mind. It was best to just disappear. It would break her heart, but it was something that had to be done.

* * *

"Where is this place again?"

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean asked that question again for what seemed like the millionth time. "Couple more miles. Forest Glen, Montana." he informed his brother. Dean muttered something under his breath. "Out in the middle of nowhere. Again." he grumbled. "Dean... Are you sure this is worth our while? I mean, we should be looking for some way to get rid of Roman, not... Not getting rid of petty ghosts. Some other hunter is bound to catch wind of it. If it even is a ghost." Sam said, glancing over at his brother. "We need a break from the big stuff, Sam, you're just too damn stubborn to admit it." Dean explained. "We both need a breather. Something simple. This is just the thing for us." Sam sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Dean was right. They really did need something easy, just a little thing to take their minds off the whole apocalypse thing. Not that he'd ever tell Dean. Give the older male the satisfaction of being right? No. He wasn't that stupid, contrary to what some might believe.

They soon reached the small town of Forest Glen, and Dean gave a low whistle. "This place gives new meaning to 'middle of nowhere'." he muttered. The place was secluded, completely surrounded by trees in all directions. There were 3 high schools, two k-8 schools, and a local college. The school they were headed to? Forest Glen High, home of the Timberwolves. Some strange things had been going on there, and no one could really explain it. So, naturally, the Winchester brothers appeared.

* * *

Chase's leg bounced as he sat in the chair beside the principal's office. He didn't mean to do it, it had just kind of... happened. The other guy had just made him so mad... insulting Dema like that... he couldn't control himself. The part that scared him the most, though, is what he'd done to the poor kid. He kept his head down when he heard footsteps coming into the waiting room, though he was so tempted to look up and see who it was. He ran a hand through his hair, and tried yet again to process exactly what had happened. His vision had gone red, then it was as if he was just watching what was going on instead of actually acting it. Like he had a front row seat and wasn't in control. Honestly, it scared the shit out of him. And it didn't make any sense. He wasn't the fighting type. He didn't even know how to fight... well, he didn't think he did. But evidently he'd been wrong. Maybe all those movies he'd watched had actually taught him something useful. He doubted it, but the proof was staring him right in the face.

* * *

Dean and Sam sat across from another male with short black hair, his head down, leg bouncing. To Sam, he looked slightly too old to be a student, but not quite old enough to be a teacher. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours before the principal came out and invited the brothers into the office. "What's with the kid?" Dean asked after the door was closed. "He and another student got into a fight." Mr. Kinley replied. Dean frowned. That guy hadn't looked like he had a scratch on him. He seemed shaken, but not really hurt. "Where's the other one, then?" he questioned. "Hospital." The reply shocked both brothers. "Several bruised ribs, a broken nose, and a black eye. Mr. Big Shot out there is lucky Aaron's father isn't pressing charges." After a couple moments of uncomfortable silence, Sam spoke up. "You said you've been having some... problems, right Mr. Kinley?" "Please, call me Brian. And yes. Yes, we have."

* * *

Chase just wanted to get out of there. It was bad enough he'd had to stay to get his diploma after school ended, it was painful to say goodbye to Dema without actually saying goodbye. And now all he wanted to do was get in his Javelin and drive. He was walking toward his car when he saw a beautiful black Impala. He slowed down and ended up walking over to it, being pulled to it as if it was a magnet. He wandered around it, checking out the clean body and interior of the vehicle. He wanted so badly to see under the hood, and was so involved in examining the car that he didn't notice the two men walk up. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Chase jumped and stumbled backward at the sound of someone's voice, and looked toward the two males from behind his sunglasses. "Yeah." he said, forcing a small smile onto his lips. "I, ah... I've always loved Chevys. Especially the older ones. Any... any older vehicles, really, as long as they're American-made. She's yours, I assume?" The taller one with the longer hair was looking at Chase in a way that made him feel somewhat uncomfortable as the shorter one spoke. "Yep, she is. The way you talk about cars gives me the impression you have a pretty nice one of your own." he said. Chase nodded. "I do. '70 Javelin." he said, trying to ignore the taller of the two. Finally, the taller one stepped forward and held out his hand, having been silent up until now. "I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean." Sam said, introducing himself. Chase shook Sam's hand, then Dean's. "Chase." he replied. "Chase Colt."

* * *

Please let me know what you think! This is my first story on here, so don't be too harsh. .'

-DTW


End file.
